Kisses Babe
by Drummer-Girl2
Summary: Some missing moments from Blacklist.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the Splinter Cell fic I was working on, to get my writing block sorted. It's a bit AU, a bit canon. I don't know. Basically the BF said "If you can't write your normal stuff why don't you write something you wouldn't normally ship" But I couldn't think of anything. So he was playing Blacklist **(PS: I love that game, like all SC games. Even without Mr Ironside, it's still great.)** And he was like "Grim and Kobin, you should write that."

My reaction: What the actual fuck?! How has that crossed your mind?

BF: I dunno? Come on, on a plane, in close quarters, only one woman? Shit is going to go down.

He follows that up with one of those annoying winks…. Like this P

Me: Um, ok. But Kobin? Really?

BF: Think about it… Sam and Grim are like beyond platonic. They are so close, work so well, that there can never be anything romantic. Plus that's boring and easy. Charlie? Too young, and not her type. Briggs? The guy is gay, come on. (I'm not sure how he came to that conclusion but he swears by it. "They know everything about us") Therefore that leaves Kobin! And I reckon Grim likes a bit of rough and tough, she'd go for the bad boy type.

Me: Riiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttttttt. I know I write ships that aren't usually common but…..

So anyway, that's the background on this. I wrote it, then re-wrote it. Then decided it was best in a "missing moments" sort of format, lots of little scenes here and there.

Anyway enjoy! (Or don't because I think Grim/Kobin is a bit weird, although I am warming up to them amazingly, since playing through conviction and blacklist again…. Awkward!)

Ok read on if you're ready

….

It had been hours, Grim realised as she looked at the time on the SMI. Hours since the job in Libya and they had no leads. She had been sifting through analytics for so long that she had lost track of time. If they didn't get something soon they'd be in trouble. She looked up to Sam who stood on the other side of the SMI. "Have you talked to Kobin yet?"

"No." Sam replied not looking up, his voice nonchalant. A realisation dawned on her. "Has anyone seen him?" She asked, tension rising in her voice.

"No." the reply came, the tone no different to the initial one.

"Christ Sam! This isn't Gitmo!" Grim raised her voice, Briggs and Ollie turning around from their computers to see what was going on.

Sam still didn't take his eyes off the SMI and merely shrugged. Grim shook her head and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a few things and headed towards the holding cell at the other end of the plane.

Briggs turned to Ollie, "Something wrong?"

"Let's just say Grim and Fisher? Not the best of friends at the moment. Bridge isn't quite built over the water yet."

…

Kobin heard the electronic locks release on the door to the holding cell. He looked up to see Grim shut the door behind her and walk over to his cell.

"Hey Ice Queen, long time no see." He smirked at her, before grimacing as he got up and headed towards the front of cell. She didn't reply to his comment, and handed him over some water, a bag of chips and a small first aid kit. He took it silently and sat back down. He opened the chips and offered her some. Grim shook her head and Kobin shrugged. "More for me then I guess." He popped a few in his mouth and looked back up at her. Crossing her arms, she finally spoke.

"Kisses babe?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. Kobin scoffed, a smirk creeping across his face. "I thought you'd like that."

"Oh yes, flirting while you're sitting in an interrogation chair? Right up my alley." Grim retorted, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"You sure you don't want to help me with these?" He showed her the bandages and antiseptic from the first aid kit. "You could help…clean my wounds." He asked suggestively.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle that yourself." Grim replied, hands making their way to her hips.

"Oh Grim, you're always spoiling my fun. So what happens now?"

"That depends on what information your offering. "

"If I tell you guys, I'm done! There'll be a hit out on me."

"That's not my concern and if I were you, I'd be more worried about what prison Sam might dump you in, if he keeps you alive."

Kobin drew his head back and sighed. "Alright, there's this opium farm Afghanistan. There would almost definitely be information on the blacklist there."

"And it's worth going in with a live asset."

"Yeah that's the only way to get the information. Its Afghanistan man, they're not exactly high tech." Grim nodded and headed out.

"You should tell Sam that." She stated.

"What? I just told you. Can't you tell him?" Kobin asked exasperated.

"Nope." She shook her head. Kobin rolled his eyes and she turned on her heel towards the door.

"You're breaking my balls Grim."

"Yeah I do that a lot apparently. Kisses babe." She replied turning back at him, arching an eyebrow and imitating the smirk that he had given her. Kobin couldn't help but give her a smile in defeat.

Walking back towards her spot at the SMI, Grim's face returned to its emotionless state.

"You need to see Kobin." She said matter-of –fact. Sam finally looked up at her.

"Why?"

"He's got good information. Whatever problem you have with him, or me for that matter, is nothing compared to what we're facing."

Sam nodded and headed towards the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Kobin woke to the sound of the air locked door opening. It was quiet and the plane had been grounded. It was too quiet.

The next sound he heard was of her shoes. He knew Grim's walk well, fast, powerful and those heels. They were far from stilettos, but they weren't exactly field agent footwear either.

'Get out of my way' was a great way to describe the way she walked.

But today was different. It was a slow unsure walk, as she made her way to his cell.

He stood up and put a hand through his hair, looked up and realised quite quickly something was not quite right.

"Grim?"

She looked passed him for a moment, before finally locking eyes with him.

"They're all dead. Mirawa. They're all gone."

"What?" He couldn't believe it.

"It was a trap Kobin. They knew we were coming, it was a set up."

"Fuck." The weight hit him hard. "That information was good Grim!" He turned away, his hands to his head.

"I know." She grabbed hold of the bars.

"What about Sam?" He felt a weight of guilt, and when he turned around to face her, she seemed to notice.

"He survived. He was the only one."

He nodded. He couldn't say anything. He looked away again.

"It's not your fault." Grim's voice was steady. She let go of the bars and walked back to the door.

"Get me something Kobin, please. You're right, it's bigger than us."


	3. Chapter 3

Kobin slouched on the bed in the cell, throwing the tennis ball Charlie had given him for entertainment. He had to admit, while the boy had somewhat teasingly given it to him, the ball was helping him keep his mind intact. Continuing to improve his hand eye co-ordination he heard the beeps of the code lock on the door. He kept throwing as he listened to her walk, realising that she was back to her normal self.

Grim stopped, standing half a metre or so away from his cell, her eyes settling on him as he ignored her and continued his activity. She increasingly got frustrated as he ignored her, and took a step closer crossing her arms. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Grim, I didn't see you there." Kobin acknowledge her flatly. He put the tennis ball down and stood up to face her,

"Manners Kobin, you should learn them."

"That coming from the woman who has me locked up in a cell with bread and water."

"In case you forgot, you're a wanted arms dealer and it's a bit better than bread and water."

"'Bit', being the key word here. Of course." He paused for a moment. "Oh Ice Queen, how I have missed this banter, why'd we ever stop?"

"Because you didn't keep up your end of the bargain and helped to try assassinate the president. We stopped the first attack. I thought you should know." Grim replied emotionless.

"Yay, I guess? You seemed thrilled about it?" He asked sarcastically. He took a step forward and it was almost like the bars weren't there. She stayed silent.

"What's the problem, Grim? You should be celebrating. Fisher and Grim save the world again! Ugh." Kobin joked.

Still silence.

"You know we used to talk once."

"Did we?" She asked deadpan.

"Guns, bombs, kidnappings, faking deaths…" He offered, she looked up and then down again.

"He doesn't trust me anymore. He went with Charlie over me."

"Come on Grim what did you expect? You lied about his daughter for years."

"It was for the greater good! I had no choice!" Grim replied defensively.

"Whoa, calm down. Look Charlie got it right yes?"

"On gut instinct, it was a gamble."

"But it worked." Kobin reasoned, and Grim acknowledged defeat, nodding.

"You need to relax Grim." Kobin said a smile twitching at his lips. He really couldn't help himself, playing with her was a favourite past time.

"Excuse me?" Grim looked shocked, and took a step back. He was doing it again, just like years ago. She felt the blood go to her face.

"You know relax, have some fun. I mean, when was the last time you, you know?" Kobin smirked watching her smirk.

"This conversation is over."

He listened to her walk. How he loved that walk.


End file.
